Virus in the Prism
by The Freak in the Shadows
Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out? And what else is happening to George that is causing him to act so strange? Who is behind it? General plot, but may be tweeked. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

He didn't remember much, only that three months ago he was perfectly normal-other than being a Weasley twin. Three weeks ago he had only thought he was a little sick from the rice pudding he ate at dinner. Three days ago he didn't feel like his world had come crashing down around him. Now here he is sitting in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, bruises, and nasty pains in his stomach.

"B..But I can't..No!"

Madam Pomfrey sighed in frustration.

"Mr. Weasley, I know you're upset but this is nearly the thousandth time I've told you! You have virus 12, what muggles can cancer or more accurately, Leukemia."

George let out a small whimper. The old nurse sighs.

"Calm down Mr. Weasley, you don't even know what I'm talking about though, do you?" George sniffed and shrugged.

"I heard of it...one of Hermione's cousins d-died from it when they were 12." he mumbled, grabbing the pillow from behind him on the bed and covering his face.

"Well you have a good chance of living, Mr. Weasley. Wait...which one are you?" she asked sheepishly. He looked up from his pillow and stared at her.

"Guess."

"George?"

"Damn."

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and patted him on the head in a motherly way.

"Calm down, you'll be fine. Now, we should contact your parents immediately." George stared up at her pleadingly.

"Why do we have to tell them, or ANYBODY?!"

She stared down at him in frustration.

"So you can be treated properly in St. Mungos!"

"What if I don't want to go?!"

"You'll be spending a lot of time with me, lad!"

"So?!"

"Do you want to die?!"

"Whoa! What's up in here?!" Fred swaggered in and sat on the bed next to his brother. "How you feeling, little bro?"

George started shake slightly and Fred stared at him suspiciously. "What's wrong?" It was quiet for a moment.

"My blood's just a little wonky...need to start eating more and running around..less." George glanced up at the nurse quickly but pleadingly.

"Yes.." She said quietly in agreement.

"Oh! Okay" Fred grinned, "Scared me for a sec there, mate. Hurry up and get up to our dorm, ok?"

George smiled back. "Okay."

When Fred had left, Madam Pomfrey stared back at George in disappointment.

"You're making this harder for yourself.."

"I know..."

_flashback-2 months_

_George curled up on his side and moaned in pain. _

_'Oh god it hurts..it hurts." _

_-5 weeks_

_The redheaded boy clutched his stomach as he vomitted into the toilet. Red, brown, orange. When did he eat carrots? Over half it was full of blood. _

_"Shit.." he moaned as the pains in his stomach grew worse._

_"Hey George! Get out of the bloody bathroom already! You've been in there longer than anyone, mate!" _

_George rested his head on the side of the toilet bowl. _

_'God...help me." _

_-Earlier _

_George lay on the ground, near thw whomping willow, but not close enough of course. The pains in his stomach had grown considerably, all he could do was lay there. _

_"George! What are you doing out here at this hour?!" Percy came bounding down the hill towards him angrily until he saw his face scrunched up in pain. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_George rolled over to face him and nodded. _

_"Just ate a bit too much at dinner.." Percy didn't buy it. _

_"You look sick as a bloody dog. What hurts?" The older boy pokes a sensitive area around George's ribs and he cried out. _

_"Watch it!" Percy shakes his head and starts to help George to his feet. _

_"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital wing then..." _

_"No!" George protests, struggling against his older brothers grip as the pain in his stomach started growing worse. _

_"George! You need to go to the hospital now! You could be seriously ill!" _

_George felt a warm feeling behind his eyes and pulled hard. _

_"No!"_

_"Come ON!" Percy pulls extra hard and sends the two rolling under the whomping willow. Percy gets to his feet and tries to hold George up while he clutches his sore belly. _

_"George, c'mon..." he says softly. George whimpered in pain but stubbornly pulled away. _

_"I'm...fine!" he gasps as he walks away from the violent tree. Percy follows, shaking his head in frustration. _

_"What are you trying to hide, George?" he asks angrily. George shrugs, feeling tears start to build on his lashes and one, just one, starts to roll down his cheek. Suddenly he's consumed by dizziness and falls to his knees. Percy is immediately at his side as he starts to black out. The last thing he hears is his brother calling his name and the whomping willow murdering a tiny bird that got too close._

_-end flashback_

George felt a small tear run down his cheek.

"No."_  
_

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

FotS: ...that...was BAD! I am bad at beginning stories, and writing them. But I'm trying to knock myself out of my writers block and rustiness. Please go easy on me, I dislike the way this is going but BARE WITH ME!

I haven't tried REALLY writing in a year or two. I've become...bad. Please bless my lost soul with reviews and IDEAS. And ways to fix this up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out?

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

0o0o0o0o0oo

Fred sat impatiently in the common room, tapping his foot angrily.

"Didn't I tell him to hurry, no take his time!!" he growled, quickly moving his last chess piece and crushing his opponent. Literally. Lee groaned.

"Yes, he's being slow! I get it! This is the FIFTH time you've beaten me! Can we stop now??" Lee snapped, laying back in his chair and rolling his eyes. Fred glared at him.

"Well it's been two hours!" He started to stand, "I'm going to go-"

"Shut UP Gred, I'm right here!" George called as he climbed through the portrait hole. Fred jumped to his feet.

"Where the bloody hell WHERE you?!" he shouted, gesturing angrily. George backed away from him slowly.

"In the nurses wing, you git..." he mumbled, eyes cast down to the floor. Fred stared at him for a moment while his temper died out and noticed how George's arms were firmly clutched around his stomach.

"Well, you okay then?" he asked quietly. George nodded silently and walked passed him up to their dorm. Lee stood from his chair and looked at Fred.

"He looks thinner." He said as he took out his wand and started to clean up the mess they'd made. Fred nodded back.

"A bit."

"Y'think he's aright?"

Fred scoffed at that. "Of course he's all right! I'd just like to know if he told me the truth in there.." he muttered, started for their dormitory. Lee shrugged and followed.

"What did he tell you?"

"That his blood's gone weird and he has to eat more and calm down. I don't believe him. He couldn't look me in the eye when he said that. I always know when he's lying. He knows he can't hide anything from me. Sodding git.."

"Maybe he was telling the truth."

"Not likely. I told you, I know when he's lying. He was lying."

"Well then what do you think's bad enough for him to lie to you about it??" Fred stopped in front of their dorm and turned to him.

"I don't know. He better tell me though if I have to beat it out of him." Lee gave him a look.

"Or give him veritaserum.."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

George heard the dormitory door slam open, then close again after two pairs of feet strolled in. He heard Lee's voice, then Fred's. He struggled to breathe steadily, like he was asleep. He knew Fred didn't believe him. He also knew that he'd be wanting to question him.

Suddenly he heard a yelp.

"Dammit! The motherfucking sonofa-"

"What the hell our you screaming about, Fred?!"

"Son of a bitch didn't tie up that sodding monster book of monsters!!! Fuck! It bit my foot!"

"I thought you were wearing shoes-"

"No shoes! FUCK shoes!"

George stifled laughter in his pillow. He failed. He shrieked out in laughter, though it sounded more like a sob. George went with it and curled up in a small ball. He felt a hand rest on his back.

"George?"

He merely curled up tighter and let out a whimper for effect. He-Fred-sat on the bed next to him and stroked his back. When he first touched him, George thought he was about to hit him, but this was a side of Fred he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Help me shut the damn book!" He heard Lee call from across the room. He felt the bed shift and Fred pull him up from the end of the bed and back towards the headboard. Definitely a side of Fred he hadn't seen in a looong time. It was strange. George rolled over so he was facing away from his brother and rubbed one of his eyes. He felt the bed move again, signifying that Fred had stood up. He heard the two other boys fighting with the monster book and opened one of his eyes to see. Fred was jumping up and down on top of the book while Lee fumbled for his wand. Once again, the younger twin had to stifle his laughter. It soon became hysteria and bubbled inside him. But, then a sharp pain spiked through his stomach and he gasped audibly.

'Dammit!' he thought, rolling onto his back and sitting up slightly. Fred immediately pounced off the 'book' towards him.

"Hey sleepy head!" he chuckled, landing on his knees on George's bed. George groaned as the motion jolted his stomach and another sharp pain occured. Fred's grin faded and he crawled up the bed to sit next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong, Georgie? You okay?" He asked softly while Lee was left to fight the book on his own. George turned to look up at Fred and, despite his pain, faked a smile.

"I'm fine! What are you? Mum?" Fred rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm. George felt his arm throb along with his stomach and fell back.

"Jerk, can't I rest in peace?" He laid back with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes shut, and tongue sticking out of his mouth. A pathetic attempt at being a dead guy.

"Guys! I lived!!" Lee called to them, brandishing his wand at the book flying out their window.

"I'm FREEE!!!!!!!" Fred and George stared at him.

"Man...what-"

"the hell"

"is wrong"

"with YOU?" the twins finished in unision. Lee stared at them wide eyed.

"It was a scary book."

George rolled onto his side, bursting into laughter. Fred pounded his pillow with his fist in his own hysteria. Lee stared at them, eyes growing to the size of plates.

"I'm bloody serious. And guys...it's almost three in the morning."

Fred rolled off the bed, howling with laughter. George suddenly started choking on his own spit and, as he choked, coughed a mouthful of blood onto his bed.

"Holy SHIT!" Lee cried out in horror, causing Fred to sober up from his laughing fit and come up to see what had happened. When he saw the blood, he paled considerably.

"W-What is THAT??" George turned red in embarrassment as he struggled to find an answer.

"I...I um.. I bit my tongue." He mumbled, forcing another false smile. His stomach had grown warm and the pain had doubled. Fred shook his head at him.

"Fuck no, you little liar. It was all fine until now. What the HELL is wrong with you??" Fred hissed, eyes practically burning into George's skin. The slightly younger teen looked up at him, flinching at the red faced Weasley who was giving him the evil eye. Let's just say Fred took after their mother considerably when it came to her temper. While he was looking at him, he did not notice Lee cleaning up the blood and skimming through a book he'd grabbed from under his own bed.

George bit his lip.

"I'll be fine, I have some muggle crap. It'll go away in a couple more weeks." Fred turned purple.

"I know you're LYING, GEORGE! Look me IN THE EYE!" He yelled, grabbing the front of George's shirt and pulling him a few inches closer to him. George paled. Lee pointed his wand at Fred.

"Calm down, mate. You're freaking out and you could make it WORSE." Fred turned white and released his brother, who immediately backed away to the other end of the bed. Fred covered his face with his hands.

"Okay...I'm calm now. So TALK, _little_ brother." he ordered, staring straight into his twins eyes. George gulped and looked over at Lee, who just nodded towards Fred. That dark boy really was of no hope, though he succeeded in keeping his death in the future. Not the present. Thank God.

"Well...it IS a muggle disease...I-"

"Is it serious?" Fred asked suddenly, left hand covering half of his face, from his nose to his chin.

"Well-"

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"...Yes." Fred took in a sharp breath and nodded.

"Keep talking."

"Well.." George paused for a moment, looking first at his brother, and then their best friend. Then he sighed.

"It's something called...L-Lukemiuh...Lukimiah-"

"Leukemia?" Lee pitched in helpfully. George nodded and Fred's eyes widened.

"But isn't that? Is-" George nodded slowly and Fred groaned.

"God DAMMIT!" Fred looked back at him, "Keep talking! What else did she say??"

"I have to tell Mum and Dad...she says I should go to St. Mungos or I'll die." George whispered, now noticing that the blood was gone and giving Lee an unenthusiastic thumbs up.

"Thanks Lee..."

Suddenly Fred grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. George gasped in shock.

"What are you-"

"You say anything and I will kill you. Don't fuck with this moment." George relaxed into the embrace and rested his forehead on his ginger haired doubles shoulder. Lee silently walked over to his bed and laid down to sleep, leaving the two fifteen year olds alone. Fred sat with George in his arms, resting back on the headboard and his pillow. George felt one of his hands rubbing his head, gently. This really was an odd night for Fred.

George had been quiet for awhile, but after what felt like hours-but was really about 5 minutes-he shifted and looked up at his brother. Fred looked down at him, pale as a ghost and tears shining in his eyes. It took George a moment to realize that this was real. Fred was crying.

"Fred-"

"Shut up." Fred snapped at him, "Shut up and if you tell anyone I'll k-kill you.." He stuttered near the end, reaching up and angrily wiping the tears from his cheeks as they escaped from his lashes. He only managed to smear them across his face. He sat there, arms folded, looking a bit like he was pouting. George started to gnaw at his lip.

"Fred..." He paused, but continued after making sure that Fred wasn't going to stop him, "I'm not gonna die."

Fred smirked bitterly and stared at him.

"You're lying again...I can always tell when your lying." George felt a warm feeling grow behind his eyes.

"Dammit Fred, stop crying. You're making me cry, you fucking girl!" George cursed, covering his face with his sheet and rubbing his eyes. He felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back into Fred's arms.

"You can't die..." Fred whimpered, now holding his twin tight in his arms. George felt something break inside him and tears flow down his cheeks like rivers.

"I don't want to d-die!" He cried, pain in his stomach not helping stop his tears. He felt a rough hand on the back of his neck and he was engulfed in a tight embrace.

"I won't let you." Fred whispered in his ear. Then he pulled away and smiled sadly. "We need to stop crying like bloody pansies." George nodded through his last tears. Fred ran a hand through his long, ginger hair.

"Tomorrow...we need to tell Mum and Dad. You're gonna get better, okay?" George coughed slightly and wiped his face of the salty, drying rivers on his cheeks. His eyes were starting to hurt. He didn't think he had cried that hard.

'I feel stupid...crying like a little pansy..." George thought, cursing himself. As he looked back up at Fred, he felt himself redden in embarrassment once more.

"Well..." He muttered, laying down on his side as Fred hopped out of his bed and into his own.

"Well...good night, Forge." Fred said to him, smiling as nothing had happened. George smiled back.

"G'night Gred." He closed his eyes and heard Fred turn off the light and drop his wand on the table between their beds. He started to drift into sleep, but just when he almost did he heard Fred.

"..I love you." George's eyes flew oepn and he stared across the space between their beds at Fred's covered back. Then he smiled and just closed his eyes.

"I love you, too..."

o0o0o0o0oo

FotS: ...that was sooo BAD! Oh my god. Horrid...Long though so I'm proud. Took hours but at least I got it done. :D

Please review.

And yes, I know...some OOCness. BUT I WARNED YOU! If you're gonna be a bloody git and not pay attention to my warnings than nyeehhhh! Be a git.

But review please. I appreciate that.

Special info:

Yes, the twins are in their fifth year. That is the third movie, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. And they look like themselves in the movie. You get it, right? lol

Oh and that means Percy is a seventh year. His last year. So he IS still there. GET THAT RIGHT!! xD

Review. It ain't so hard..


	3. Chapter 3

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out?

Bad summary. It generally works around it though...-the story works around the summary- I meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

0o0o0o0o0oo

_He was in a stone room, no windows and no door. He was alone, or so he thought. He started to get to his feet and walk toward the edges of the room, feeling for something. A loose brick, a big crack, anything that could help him out of there. Suddenly he heard a loud thump. _

_"Hello? Hello?" He called softly, backed up against the solid wall and staring into the room ahead of him. It was only dark and empty. he concluded that he'd only heard something and went back to checking the walls. Again, he heard another thump. _

_"Hey! Who's doing that?" He yelled, hoping whoever heard him knew a way out of here. Suddenly he was thrown away from the wall and to the middle of the room. _

_"Wha-?" _

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_George felt a burning feeling in his stomach start and spread up into his chest. He struggled to breathe and dropped to his knees as he clawed at his throat._

_"George?" He looked up to see Fred staring down at him. The expression on his face was of shock. George reached out for him in his distress. _

_"F...Fre..d..." He gasped, dropping lower to his hands. He couldn't breathe at all. It was like there was something blocking the air in his throat, stopping it and sending it back as coughs. Fred stared down at him as parts of himself started to disappear. First his arms, then his legs, and as his torso started to fade he shook his head. _

_"It's fine, George. Get up.."_

_George started to cough, rough and grating coughs. Blood shot up and he started to gag. _

_"Get up, George. C'mon!" _

_George felt his chest becoming cool, like ice was forming down his throat, over his heart, and in his stomach. Blood continued to pour from his mouth, almost immediately congealing and blocking his mouth, encasing around his tongue. _

_"George! GET UP!" _

Suddenly he found himself lying on the grounds outside Hogwarts, Fred standing over him with their younger brother, Ron. Blood covered his chin, the front of his shirt, and the grass next to him. Ron looked horrified.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" He croaked, staring at his fourth oldest brother. George rolled away from the puddle of blood and spit. He felt a hand rest on his side and looked up at his twin.

"How'd I get here, Fred..?" He whimpered uncharacteristically, sniffing and rubbing at his eye with his right left hand. There was dry blood covering it. Fred took out his wand and mumbled a spell. The blood on his face and hands seemed to melt away, but the blood on his clothes stayed.

"How do you feel right now, Georgie?" Fred asked quietly, reaching out and pulling George to his feet. The younger twin stumbled and fell against him. Fred laughed.

"Dizzy..." George mumbled, grasping Fred's shoulders to hold himself up. Suddenly Ron made himself noticed again.

"I'm still here y'know! I want to know WHAT THE FUCK is going on!!" He screamed, gesturing from George to the blood left on the ground. Fred glanced down at George, who, after a moment, nodded. Fred took a deep breath and sat back down on the grass, pulling George down with him. He gestured for Ron to sit down which, after a moment, he did.

"He's sick."

"Well I CAN SEE THAT!" Ron yelled. George flinched and laid back on the grass behind his ginger haired double. Fred ran a hand gently up and down his back.

"Calm down Ron or I'll obliviate you." Ron glared at him in rage.

"No you can't!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No! You wouldn't!" Fred smirked evilly.

"Who says I haven't done it before?" Ron paled and backed a few feet away from his older brother. Fred dropped his expression of pure evil and frowned.

"Now, do you want to know or not?" Ron nodded. George groped around above his head until he found what he was looking for. A bright green four leaf clover. He plucked it onto the ground and grabbed Fred's arm, pulling himself into sitting position. He dropped it in Fred's lap.

"Here.." Fred looked down and eyed the clover. Then he turned and grinned at his twin.

"Nice, mate. We can use that. Put it in your pocket, aright?" George nodded and dropped it into the pocket of his trousers. They both turned back to Ron.

"Well..." George started.

"Do you remember that disease Hermione's cousin died of last year?" Fred muttered, starting to gnaw at his thumbnail nervously. Ron nodded.

"Yeah, so what?" Both twins thought the same thing immediately after.

'My, my that boy is slow...'

Fred and George looked at each other, each sporting identical grins.

"Well, Ronniekins..."

"_Ickle_ ronniekin!"

"Ah yes, that's right George. Well my baby brother..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" The twins' burst into laughter as Ron stared at them in bewilderment.

"You...sons of bitches..."

"Nuh, uh, uh Ronnie!"

"Don't call mummy a bitch!"

"That's just rude." Fred finished with howl and fell back into George's lap. Ron jumped to his feet.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed as he stormed away towards the castle. George turned to Fred, expression seeming to change completely from mischievious to nervous.

"You think that was a good idea?" He asked uncertaintly. Fred shrugged.

"He's an idiot."

"True..."

0o0o0o0o0oo

tFotS: Yes...that IS a chapter. Scary huh? I know, my stories never seem to go in the particular direction I want them to go but trust...it'll go somewhere. There's reasons for that dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out?

Bad summary. It generally works around it though...-the story works around the summary- I meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

0o0o0o0o0oo

Today was the 5th of December. Today was a bit rainy. Today was Quidditch practice. George was really not liking today at all. Oh well, he could skip Quidditch just one day. It wouldn't kill him, though Oliver and Angelina might.

Ron was still very angry at Fred and George, but that's to be expected. He's almost always angry at them in the first place. He's a bit of a crybaby. He'll get over it. Fred still thought the whole thing was quite hysterical, but George thought otherwise. He was feeling a bit..guilty. Fred told him to get over it, that it's been 4 days, that he's better off just not knowing and being mad. The thing is, he can't get over it. It's eating away at him. He never did like their baby brother, or any of their siblings, mad at him.

He really wants to tell Ron, but he knows it's too late. He won't believe him.

It was dinner in the Great Hall. While everyone around him scarfed down their food, George sat and gnawed a carrot. Fred grabbed a chicken leg and glanced at George, leaning closer to his ear.

"C'mon, eat more.." He whispered, dropping a piece of chicken on his plate. George felt his stomach growl but pushed the plate away. Everytime he tried to eat, it just came back to haunt him when he spent the rest of his night in the bathroom. George was really starting to hate the bathroom. He tore a small piece off and nibbled on it. He looked up to see Angelina staring at him.

"What's with you, George? Usually you're pigging out as bad as Fred-Hey!- Shut up, Fred. You feeling okay? You weren't at practice either." she said, reaching across the table and feeling his forehead for a fever. George pulled away and shrugged.

"I'm feeling okay, just a bit nauseas. Those puking pastilles don't wear off for awhile, huh Fred?" Fred grinned.

"Yeah, Angie. Wanna try one??" Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Fuck no." Fred and George turned to each other and chuckled evilly. The people next to them-Oliver and Lee- moved away from them quickly. George looked over at Lee, who had moved a few inches away from him, and shrugged.

"I don't remember where I put them anyway." Fred howled with laughter as Angelina's food sprayed back onto her plate and she threw a fork at the hysterical redhead, who ducked, nearly falling off his seat. George looked down the table. Ron was giving him and Fred an icy glare. George felt all the laughter drain from his body and he tugged on Fred's shirt. Fred looked at Ron and after a moment he knew what was going on. He draped an arm over his shoulder and squeezed. Angelina looked at them strange but shrugged it off. She honestly couldn't give a shit if she wanted to. At least not right at this moment.

George laid his head on his twins shoulder and rubbed his eyes. Fred laughed and poked George in the side-though softly-,causing him to groan.

"You should sleep more, mate." George swatted his hand away.

"How about you let me sleep now."

"Just sleep in your bed." Angelina pitched in helpfully. George stuck his tongue out at her.

"I would if I could but I can't." The truth is, the last five nights, George has been sharing his twins bed. Fred had suggested it since he figured out George was ill. He didn't like not being able to hear his twin breathing. He had become a bit paranoid but George was okay with that. He didn't mind sleeping in his brothers bed. It was comfortable anyway, though Fred tended to wind up holding him in his sleep, George could deal with that. It bothered him the first night a little when he woke up literally in Fred's arms, but he had gotten used to it. Lee knew but he didn't care much and he knew if he told anybody then he wouldn't be waking up for a while.

George moved away from Fred and rested his head in his arms on the table. He slowly started to fall asleep. When he finally just about had-

"George! Wake up, we have to go. C'mon, you can go back to sleep when we get to our dorm, mate." George groaned in his discontent and lifted his head. The Great Hall was completely empty. Everyone was gone. George stared for a moment.

"Shit...when did that happen?" He asked softly, slowly standing up, using Fred's arm as a "safety rail". Fred smiled at him.

"You fell asleep and slowly everyone cleared out. I let you sleep a few minutes longer, be grateful." George nodded.

"Ya, I am.." He mumbled, leaning on his twin as they slowly walked up the their dormitory. Fred chuckled.

After a few minutes they finally got to the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady turned to them.

"Password?" Fred opened his mouth but then paused.

"Aw shit.."

"That's not the password, Fred. It's pickled pansies." The fat lady nodded before swinging open. Fred pushed George ahead of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Smart ass." George giggled.

"Fuck yeah." Fred rolled his eyes as they entered the common room. They saw Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sitting in the corner. They seemed to be discussing something. Fred strided over to them.

"Whatcha talking about, misfits?" Hermione glanced up at him.

"History of Magic." She said, waving him away dismissively. Fred rolled his eyes.

"You forgot, Herms. You used that answer yesterday." He said cockily, grinning like a mad hatter. George's eyes widened as their brothers 'potential' girlfriend reddened and prepared to reply.

"Ummm Fred...let's go." He suggested, pulling on his twins robes. Hermione started to turn to them, slowly and evilly. Fred paled.

"Good idea..RUN!" The twins bolted up to their dorm, leaving the three troublemakers to their risky business. It was the smart thing to do. Hermione could be an evil witch.

0o0o00o0oo

Dear Mr and Mrs. Weasley,

I'm afraid I have some distressing news for you. I'm afraid your son, George Weasley, has developed Leukemia. Leukemia is, more commonly, a muggle disease that begins with the blood cells. It is a cancer that involves his body producing abnormal white blood cells (the cells that fight sickness) and soon they're are many. He's getting very sick very fast and when I suggested for him to tell you so he could be treated at St. Mungos he became very upset. Sadly this is also not the only problem here. He's also been having serious stomach pains and been vomitting blood. I cannot diagnose that problem but he needs to go St. Mungos. They can treat him more properly. Professor Dumbledore has always offered to pay any finances from his treatment. He's always been so fond of your children, especially those two.

As for the others, Ginevra has had two mild head colds in the past 4 months since term has begun. Percival has been having headaches due to stress, he seems to be doing a bit better though he came in last night with a migraine. Ronald seems to be getting in a lot of scrapes with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I have patched him up twice this week and six other times since school has started. He seems to being doing well though otherwise. And Frederick has had several Quidditch accidents; a broken arm, broken wrist, concussion, and many scrapes. He's fine though.

Thank you for taking time to read this and I wish for you to drop by within the next to few days so we may deal with George's illness as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Madam Laurn B. Pomfrey

0o0oo0o0o0oo

tFitS: How you like it? I'd appreciate some feedback, loves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out?

Bad summary. It generally works around it though...-the story works around the summary- I meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

0o0o0o0o0oo

A dark, common owl flew in the window, a short, redheaded woman turned from her knitting to see the owl standing on the sill, a large roll of parchment tied to its leg. She untied to letter from the owl and set it on the table, watching to owl take flight and head back to Hogwarts. She glanced at the address, and seeing it was from Hogwarts immediately sighed with frustrated grief. She headed towards her cauldren, where she was cooking her and her husbands dinner, and removed it from over the fire. She said a few words of an unknown language and her husbands face appeared in the flame.

"Um, hello pumpkin?" She smiled, before returning to her previous annoyed state.

"Dear, I just got a letter from Hogwarts. I haven't read it yet, but could you come home please. God knows I'll kill them if they blew up another tiolet." Arthur chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a moment." He disappeared from the flame. Soon after, he shot out of the fireplace.

"Okay, what does it say this time?" Molly picked up the letter and unrolled it. She started to read it out loud.

"Dear Mr and Mrs. Weasley, I'm afraid I have some distressing news for you." Molly paled, but continued to read. "I'm afraid your son, George Weasley, has developed Leukemia. Leukemia is, more commonly, a muggle disease that begins with the blood cells. It is a cancer that involves his body producing abnormal white blood cells (the cells that fight sickness) and soon they're are many. He's getting very sick very fast and when I suggested for him to tell you so he could be treated at St. Mungos he became very upset. Sadly this is also not the only problem here. He's also been having serious stomach pains and been vomitting blood...Oh..."

Molly stared at the parchment in her hands and slowly turned to her husband.

"Oh my lord!" She cried. Arthur quickly grabbed the letter from her. He read it over, again and again as if he could not believe what he was reading. The two parents stood in a shocked silence, occasionally interrupted by Molly's soft sobs. Arthur grabbed their tin of floo powder and headed for the fireplace. Molly quickly followed, barely remembering to grab her coat.

"I'm coming, too! Oh my baby, my poor, sweet baby.." She whispered in distress as she grabbed a handful of the floo powder and immediately yelled, "HOGWARTS!" She disappeared into the green flame, tears shining bright on her old, worn face. Not that she was old, but she's been through too much.

Arthur followed soon after, but not before looking closely at their family picture in Egypt, tracing the moving images of Fred, then his second youngest son, George.

"Damn..." He muttered sadly, gently placing the photo back in its place on the coffee table before walking towards the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and following his distraught wife. He didn't want her to deal with this on her own, it wasn't fair.

"Hogwarts!" He cried, disappearing the same as his wife did moments before.

0o0o0o0o0oo

Fred looked down at his sleeping twin and sighed, pushing long, ginger tendrils of hair from his 'younger' brothers face. He looked so young, so innocent, when he was asleep. Fred felt a warm feeling behind his eyes and coughed, laying down on his bed next to George. George shifted as the movement of the bed disrupted his sleep and settled back down after a moment, hair again over his face. Fred smiled softly and hugged him, pulling him close enough to feel him breathe. Fred did that lately. He was scared out of his mind with what was happening to George, he couldn't bear it if he died. The only way he could keep himself calm now was to know he was still breathing.

Fred had cast spell over his bed, so if George stopped breathing it would alert him immediately. Or if George was becoming very upset it would calm him and wake him up. It was a strange spell, but Percy had given it to him yesterday. It's like he knew something was going on, but he just said, '_I've had it since I started Hogwarts. I thought you might need it someday.._'. Fred was curious as to what that meant, but he was in too much of a hurry to even think to ask. He'd gone to Potions but nearly freaked out in the middle of class because he'd left George alone and was scared that when he came back, George would be dead. Snape seemed to have noticed his unease and suggested he go to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught.

Instead, Fred headed back to his dorm, where he met Percy in the common room. After that he came up here, and that's how he ended up laying on his bed and listening to his brother breathe. He set the spells immediately after his return of course but then he sat down and stared at his brother, pushed his hair out of his face, and nearly started to cry. It was starting to feel like deja vu as he thought about it again. It _had_ just happened.

George shifted again, letting out a loud, uncharacteristic wail, and clutched at Fred's robes, pulling him closer. Fred reached up and ran a hand through his twins hair, hushing him as a small shock went through him, signaling that the spell definitely worked. George slowly opened his eyes and raised his hand to touch Fred's face. Fred felt him wipe away a tear that he didn't even know he had shed.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" He asked softly, carassing his face like one would a young, frightened child. Fred sat up slowly, pulling his brother up with him and wrapping him in his sheets. Then he hugged him tight, chin on his shoulder and eyes squeezed shut. George patted his back in return.

"...Aren't you supposed to be in class? ...Freddie?" Fred shrugged, not letting go of his brother. George sighed.

"Can we lay back down? I'm tired.." Fred nodded, still holding the sickly redhead, and laying back down on his side with George still in his arms. Fred still hadn't opened his eyes, actually he had just about fallen asleep. George soon followed.

"G'night." He muttered, falling asleep as Fred's steady breath hit his ear in a rhythm. The arms wrapped around him loosened in sleep a bit, and slowly, slowly he feel into a deep, comfortable sleep.

0o0o0o0o0oo

tFitS: Their reactions in the beginning weren't well detailed, I know. I couldn't do it :P I'm horribly at things involving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And yeah, here's a side of Fred and George I think people would rarely see.

I just edited the reactions. I like it a little better but I couldn't get it just right. Ah well, review please. I've had over 300 fuckin hits and only 11 reviews! C'mon people!

Next you get to see the rest of the Weasley's find out. Probably lol...

Hey guys, read and review my other story, too, "Sometimes I WIsh I Was Fred". It's shorter but it's better lol..


	6. Chapter 6

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out? And what else is happening to George?

Bad summary. It generally works around it though...-the story works around the summary- I meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

_Flashback_

No more flashback

_Flashback_

No more flashback...

You got it, mate? Good. Now read.

0o0o0o0o0oo

George woke up to a terrible pain in his stomach and screamed. He felt a hand resting on his forehead and whimpered, their cool skin ice on his own. He was sweating bullets. He heard voices around him but couldn't place any names on them, he barely understood what they were saying.

"Mum...he...okay?"

"Perc...know...he's coming...Ron and Ginny."

"...Baby...shh...it's...shh.." George moaned and forced his eyes open, seeing the blurry figures of his parents and olders brothers above him. He turned his head to his left and looked up at his mother, then next her was his father.

"Mum? D-Dad?" He looked near the end of his bed at his two oldest brothers. "Bill? Charlie?" He looked to his right where Fred was sitting, staring down at him with teary eyes.

"Hey, Georgie..How you feelin'?" George smiled up at him, then grimaced and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"W-What's going on?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. His throat felt like it had been clawed by Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Fred pushed his twins sweaty, ginger hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"Madam Pomfrey sent Mum and Dad a letter a few days ago.." George stuck out his tongue in annoyance and grabbed Fred's shoulder in an effort to sit up. Bill reached out and grabbed his hands, pulling him up, while Fred helped him move up the bed so he could lean against the pillows their Mum immediately placed behind him.

"It took them longer than I though for them to have gotten here...But why am I in...the hospital wing?" George suddenly asked, noticing the change in enviroment. Fred's smile faded and his eyes saddened. George was instantly more curious as to what had brought him here. He felt another shock of pain and groaned. Fred settled next to him only the bed and eased him into his arms.

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself again." George started at that.

"Again?? What's going on?!" He shouted, becoming angry. Fred wasn't the only one that inherited their mothers temper. He started to try and get up, only to have Fred and Charlie push him back down on the bed. A shooting pain ran up his spine and he howled. Molly stifled a pained sob as she gently ran a hand over his sweaty hair. George calmed and sat up again.

"Will someone please...just tell me...what's going on?" He gasped, still breathless from the last attack of pain that took over him. The pain hadn't been that bad in ages. Fred laid next to him on the bed, though turned away and shaking. George rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Fred? What's wrong? Come on...What's going on??" George was becoming desperate for information, but he wasn't sure he even wanted to know anymore. Not by the way Fred was acting. Fred suddenly shifted to face him, eyes wet and wide.

"You...Well.. Three days ago-"

"THREE DAYS?!!" George cried, eyes growing to the size of plates, or so it seemed. Fred nodded.

"What do you remember last?" George thought for a moment.

"I remember...I remember falling asleep next to you." Fred smiled.

"Well...Mum and Dad got the letter the morning after Pomfrey sent it. That's all I know about what they were doing...Here's what happened..."

-_flashback_

_I woke up alone in my bed. I rolled over where you previously had been. It was warm, but only slightly, as if you had left a few minutes earlier. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I removed my hands, I started to get out of the bed but looked at the floor and screamed. Blood, the previously dark wood was blood red, and you were sitting in the middle, legs crossed and a strange look on your face. I stood up from the bed and bent down on my knees on the wet floor. There was blood on your chin. You didn't look at me, just traced odd words on a piece of parchment in your hand with the blood from the floor as your ink. It was eerie, like some sort of...twisted dream. You were mumbling something, some gibberish and occasionally you would whimper, coughing up another mouthful of blood. It would get on the words you were writing, though you didn't seem to notice. _

_"George?" I said, soft, afraid I might frighten you as if you were a wild rabbit in a field. You didn't look at me, but you stopped all movement. You became as still as stone. Rigid, even. I reached for your hands slowly. You look up at me, then opened your mouth to release a loud wail. I pulled back to cover my years and you jumped on me. I yelped in surprise as you yanked at the collar of my shirt, as if trying to choke me, with a wild look in your eye. Suddenly you fell back and started to shake and jerk, blood and who knows what else dripping from the side of your mouth, eyes rolling up in the back of your head. I turned your head to the side, not knowing what else to do._

_"Help! Someobody help!" I screamed in terror, only now noticing I hadn't said a word since you'd first frozen, staring blankly at your paper, your unknown words. After several minutes of yelling and screaming for help, you had stopped shaking and someone barged in the door. _

_"What the devil is going on in here?!" It was Filch. When he saw you and I, and the puddle of blood around us, he stood there for a moment, in a stunned shock. Then he finally snapped out of it when you started to scream, grabbing your stomach and kicking at me. You didn't seem to be awake, though. Filch glanced at me with wide eyes. _

_"Go get Professor Lupin!" I stood for a moment, looking from him, to the door, and to you still thrashing and screaming. Filch gaped at me. _

_"I said MOVE boy!" I started running. Out of our dorm, out of the common room, down the hall, down stairs until I ran into Professor Lupin. _

_"Fred! ...Or George??" He asked hesitantly. _

_"I'm Fr-Fred..." I gasped, quite out of breath. _

_"Oh, right right. George is the one who doesn't show up to classes. What seems to be the trouble?" He asked, worried this time. I pointed back up towards the stairs. _

_"SomethingswrongwithGeorgeandIcalledforhelpandFilchshowedupandtoldmetogetyouandIdon'tknowwhattodohestartedshakingandhe'sthrowing upbloodandabunchofstuff!!!" Lupin put up his hands in an effort to calm me down. _

_"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you talk a little bit slower or I'll send you up to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught. Now please, repeat yourself. But slower.." I sighed in frustration, pointing back up the corridor at the stairs._

_"George was acting really weird and then he went into some fit and threw up blood and who knows what. I called for help and Filch came, when he came George started screaming like something was tearing him apart inside and Filch told me to go get you." I said quickly, having to take another deep breath. I was still exhausted from the run. Lupin nodded. _

_"I'll go upstairs, lead me there." I started to run back to our dorm, our DADA teacher close behind me. When we arrived I saw Filch standing over you with the blanket firmly wrapped around your arms, probably to keep you from hitting him, wails escaping your bloodied mouth. Lupin stared in shock for a moment before walking over bending down next to the old squib. _

_"Help me take him to the Hospital Wing. Now!" He ordered. We quickly lifted you up while Lupin conjured a stretcher, then immediately dropped you on it._

George gasped in realization. He reminded some of what happened, before Fred woke up. He had woken, up, feeling a bit lightheaded and nauseas, so he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for it to pass. Suddenly he fell forward, off the bed, and onto his hands and knees and started to cough a thick, dark red, almost brown, substance. Blood. But after that, he didn't remember anything. He looked up at his twin, noticing his weary eyes and dark circles beneath them.

"You haven't slept?" He whispered, tracing the older twins worn, looking eyes. Fred smiled down at him.

"I have a little, I'm fine though..Really." Fred answered just as quietly, closing his eyes as George ran his fingers of his brows and then over over the lids of his eyes. He noticed a small scratch next to his right eye. It bothered him.

"What...What happened here?" He asked. pointing. Fred reached up and felt the area, grimacing.

"While you were freaking out, you scratched me. It's not bad, I'm fine!" He added in reassuringly as George paled. The slightly younger boy sat himself up on his elbow and grabbed Fred's arm, pulling him back to sit on the bed. Then he hugged him.

"I'm so sorry!" Fred rubbed his back, gently, feeling slightly raised areas where he had hit the floor hard. Just bumps, scrapes, bruises, and scars. They would fade in time. He looked up to see their mother watching, eyes wide and tears falling down her cheeks. Their father stood next to her, keeping her up with his own strength. Then their two oldest brothers who had got in yesterday, staring, eyes wide in shock and sadness.

Suddenly, the door to the wing flew open and Percy walked in with a concerned Ginny and an angry Ron.

"I told you! They're just lying again!" Ron was yelling, arms up in the air. Ginny was becaming angry at him.

"Shut up, Ron! They wouldn't go this far and they probably just made it out to be a joke because you were being stupid!" Oh, if she knew how right she really was she would scream. However, Ron merely rolled his eyes but continued following as if only to prove them wrong, but you could see it in his eyes. He was dreadfully worried and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw their parents.

"Mum?? Dad??! What are you doing here??" He asked in shock. Their mother simply stared at him through her tears. This time, it was their father that answered.

"Why wouldn't we be here, Ron? George is quite ill.." Ron looked about ready to object, but when he saw the pale form of his older brother in the bed before him it put a real damper on his argument.

"B-But...I thought...I...??? George? You're really-" Fred nodded, George having laid down and turned away from him.

"Yeah, Ron...We did _lie_ to you, but not about him being sick. You were being a bloody idiot." Fred muttered, running a hand up and down his twins back. Ginny ran over and sat on the bed like Fred was, but on the other side. She laid a hand on his forehead.

"He's warm...Mum, what's he got?" Ginny looked up to to see her older brothers-minus George at the moment-and her parents holding pained looks of sorrow on their faces. Her eyes widened considerably, before narrowing in suspician. She was a sharp girl, having grown up with six brothers.

"Ginny, dear..." Her mother ran a hand over her fiery, red hair then reached for George, though he was faced away towards Fred. She gently smoothed his hair down, as it was starting to stick up after three days of just laying there with no showers. George shivered and Bill grabbed a blanket on the floor near the end of the bed and draped it over him.

"Better, baby brother?" George nodded, eyes still closed in near sleep. Fred was laying next to him, nearly asleep as well. Ginny was still staring at their mum.

"What. Does. He. GOT?" She hissed, becoming angry that nobody seemed willing to tell her a damn thing. Charlie grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off George's bed and to another empty one across the room.

"Sit here, Gin." She obeyed, only hoping he was going to tell her what was going on. He stood in front of her for a moment, nearly jumping as a cat would when Percy came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Tell her..." Charlie nodded.

"I am! I AM!" He turned to his baby sister, despite the smile on his face there was a look of weariness and sadness in his eyes.

"Well...Ginny... George has a muggle disease. Do you know what Leukemia is?" Ginny slowly nodded.

"Yeah, Hermione told me all about it...soo...?"

"He has that, but that's not all. We don't know what else is wrong with him though...he may just being going mad but we don't know..." Charlie paused, leaning forward and grabbing Ginny. He was hugging her. Sure, he hugged her plenty, just now..instead his little sister needing it, he did.

The rest of the family watched the display from across the room; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at the site of their children getting along so well, Percy and Bill closed their eyes, holding back any tears that may fall if they had been kept open. Ron stared in bewilderment at everything, he was still surprised and becoming very upset. He was guilty for how he had treated them in the last few days. Fred and George were curled up on the bed. Fred had an arm wrapped around his twins side and was planting a sleepy kiss on his cheek to show he cared. George was nearly asleep, reaching up and letting his hand caress his brothers face was all he could do. Fred smiled.

For right now, everything was peaceful...but God knows something's going to happen to muck it all up.

o0o0o0o0oo

tFinS: Aw...emotional display. Aren't I horrible at ending chapters? Though I did have a good spree through most of this story. I had to force myself asleep last night. Now it's 6:22am. I woke up early just to try and finish it. I'm okay with the ending, but it seems a bit sappy. Eh, it'll do right?

Now think, what's wrong with George other than this 'muggle disease'? Is it actually Leukemia? What else could be going on here? Be curious. Now guess, review, and tell me what you think, mates!


	7. Chapter 7

**Virus in the Prism**

Summary: George's growing sicker and sicker. He doesn't want to tell his family, but how will they take it when they do find out? And what else is happening to George?

Bad summary. It generally works around it though...-the story works around the summary- I meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own this...too lazy to write anything witty.

Warnings: Some OOCness, sad stuff, profanity, and whatever else I add or you add.

_Flashback_

No more flashback

_Flashback_

No more flashback...

You got it, mate? Good. Now read.

0o0o0o0o0oo

George laid huddled up in the hospital bed, breathing weakly. He had lost 27 pounds in the last 3 months. He only weighed a few pounds more than Ron now. That wasn't too bad, but it wasn't good either. He was getting sicker and sicker.

They had moved him into St. Mungoes yesterday, and Dumbledore had come through on his offer to pay the bills. It really helped a lot. They needed the financial assistance. Dumbledore had visited his at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and helped move him here, too. It was cool.

Fred told Angelina what was going on, and Lee, Katie, Alicia, and Oliver too. They came to visit the last day he was there. Katie looked like she was going to cry.

"_Hang in there, Georgie...I hope you get better..._" That was the last thing she said to him before leaving, giving him a tear next to the kiss on his cheek. Angelina was a lot stronger, but if it had been Fred she probably would have been bawling her eyes out. Everyone knew she liked him, except Fred of course.

"_You better pull through._" She told him, smiling and mussing up his hair. Oliver didn't really say much, except to get well because he needed him for Quidditch and gave George a hug when he got there, then again when he left. Lee gave him a chocolate frog and the biggest grin he'd ever seen on his friends face. Almost everything he said started with, "_When you get back..._"

He must've been in denial.

Now, Alicia...She looked upset. The entire time there, she didn't say a word, just stared at him. She didn't look angry, nor sad. She looked weak and annoyed. Half the time, even though people were talking to him, George stared back at her. It was a long staring contest. She always won.

So far a doctor comes into the room every couple of hours and performed odd spells on him, some weakening him, some making him a little stronger, but they did no good. George had grown very tired and irritable, which is no surprise considering the nurse poked him with a needle to take his blood every hour.

After they admitted him, Fred wouldn't go back to Hogwarts. He refused and when Bill and Charlie tried to take him he kicked and howled, screeching like a banshee. It was much less trouble to let him stay with George, particularly after he'd broken his arm and leg, fighting return. So he stayed, working on his homework on a table next to George's bed. George also had homework, but he wasn't able to do it, so of course, that resulted in Fred doing it and/or blowing it up for the hell of it. But believe it or not, they didn't have all their classes together, so a couple subjects of George's Fred was completely lost on no matter how George tried to explain it.

They still weren't sure exactly what was wrong with George. Madam Pomfrey wasn't right when she diagnosed Leukemia, no, it was so much deeper than just that. Fred and the rest of the family weren't very pleased at that discovery. At this point, George had just stopped caring.

\\

It had been almost a week. George was getting pissed off. The nurse had been poking and prodding him for the last three hours. It was uncomfortable, annoying, itchy, pointless, dumb, itchy.. It was pissing him off.

"Oi!" He shouted as she poked a needle into his spine for the third time in a row. "Stop it!"

She stopped and sat down on the bed next to him. George slowly rolled onto his side, facing her just in case she snuck up on him and got him again with the needle.

"It hurt?" George stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Uhhh YEAH!" She grinned and marked something on a piece of paper.

This strange nurse's name was Averanda Lovegood (big surprise huh?). She stood at about 5 feet and 8 inches tall, towering over most girls her age. She was twenty three with bright blue eyes and long pale blond hair. God knows how she got a job as a nurse. George glared at him as she stood up.

"Stick that in me one more time and your gonna pull back a nub, sweetheart." He growled, an evil gleam shining in his eye. He was REALLY sick of getting poked. Averanda, the nurse, stared wide eyed.

"Mr. Weasley...you ARE aware that I have reasons for poking you repeatedly..." She stated in monotone, looking a bit bored while she juggled the needle in her hands. George eyed the needle cautiously, before slowly sitting himself against the pillows on his bed. He shrugged.

Averanda laid the needle on the table between the two beds they were sitting on.

"I need to make sure you feel pain obviously. And sometimes it's to get blood to test...sometimes for my merry amusement." George glared at her evilly.

"Wanna amuse yourself in a body bind?" Averanda burst into laughter, rolling her eyes. She laughed so hard that she cried and when she finally stopped, she took in a deep breath, smiled, and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Obviously you don't know a whole lot about St. Mungoes, eh boy?" George frowned.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mr. Weasley. Watch your language!" George glared at her with death eaters skills. Her grin faltered a bit.

"Well...okay. Mr. Weasley, you cannot use magic in St. Mungoes unless given official permission. You can only use magic if you're one of the doctors." George shrugged and slid back down the bed so he could roll back on his side. Before Averanda could say anything more, there a loud thump on the door and she stood.

"Come in-it's probably your brother, Frederick again..-I said COME IN-Yes...definitely Fred." Averanda muttered, passing Fred on his way in, the forgotten needle still on the table. George reached for it and threw it under the bed across from him.

"HAH!"

Fred had walked and sat down on the bed opposite him. His eyes were bloodshot and face paler then usual, he also looked as if he lost a few pounds, too. George looked up at him and stuck out his tongue.

"I have a nurse that's a LOVEGOOD!" Fred stared, merely shrugging and yawning a bit. He didn't look like he'd had much sleep either. George stared back.

It was a very long staring contest.

Blink.

Blink.

George won. Only barely.

Fred ran a hand over his hair and let out a shaky sigh, looking away from his twin for a moment and down at the floor. George started to become very concerned.

"Fred? Fred? What's wrong?" He asked softly, jumping when Fred's head whipped up to face him, eyes gleaming.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" He hissed. George reached up and stuck his forefinger in his mouth and started to gnaw at the needle. They were both quiet for several minutes until Fred finally broke the silence.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with you, yet?" George wasn't sure whether he he was just insulting him or if he was just asking a simple question, so he chose the latter.

"No. They thought I was possessed, so now I think that they think I was poisoned." Fred snorted.

"By whom?"

"Dunno.." The twins stared at each other, but nervous to crack a joke or say much more. Fred suddenly stood to his feet.

"I have to go back home!" George nodded slightly.

"Okay...bye Fred."

"Bye George."

George sat in the bed for several minutes, only then feeling a tear drop down his cheek, and then another, and another. He wasn't really sure why he was so sad, but he wanted someone to be there. It seemed like his family was to nervous to see him, especially Fred. It wasn't his fault this happened, or was it? George didn't know. He curled up on his side and let the tears fall. He was alone. He was alone because he was sick and nobody could deal with it anymore.

He didn't like being alone very much.

\\

tFitS: Like it? REVIEW.


End file.
